<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoodie by Galaxy_Hyejeong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260536">Hoodie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Hyejeong/pseuds/Galaxy_Hyejeong'>Galaxy_Hyejeong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random prompts (unedited) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Short &amp; Sweet, might edit this later uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Hyejeong/pseuds/Galaxy_Hyejeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt: <br/>"Have you seen my hoodie?" <br/>"nooooo" <br/>"You're wearing it aren't you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random prompts (unedited) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyejoo was going crazy, she had looked everywhere trying to find her hoodie and it was nowhere to be found. She tore her closet apart, tossing clothes onto her floor until it was engulfed in black. Laughing at the single pink hoodie standing out in the pile. She was sure she didn’t misplace it, checking her closet one last time before a thought crossed her mind, The last time she wore that hoodie was when she spent the night at her girlfriend’s house.</p>
<p>Hyejoo grinned at the thought of the other girl stealing her hoodie, imagining the older snuggling up in it when she missed her. </p>
<p>Her mood shifted though when she turned around to see her room a mess. She whispered a quiet “fuck” to herself before grabbing her phone off the charger. She’d have to worry about her room later, sending a quick text to her girlfriend to call her later and another to the group chat she grabbed her board and rushed out. </p>
<p>When she got there, Heejin and Ryujin were off to the side watching Hyunjin almost eat shit every time she tried a new trick, her cackle turning everyone’s attention over. </p>
<p>They stayed there for a few more hours after she’d arrived, Heejin, opting to sit out since her ankle was still messed up from last week’s antics, started recording when Ryujin would fall into Hyunjin or Hyejoo when she would get too focused on a trick. Putting more holes in their already badly ripped jeans. </p>
<p>“Hye, your girl’s calling” The three had given Heejin their phones, not wanting to fall and crack them as they had in the past, finally figuring it was much more expensive to replace their screens. Hyejoo rushed to pick up the call before she missed it. </p>
<p>“Hey baby” </p>
<p>“Hey! Sorry I’m getting back so late Sooyoung wanted to take me out to meet her friends.” </p>
<p>“You’re fine love, I’m glad you had a good time.”</p>
<p>“I did! So not that I don’t love talking to you but what did you need me to call you for?” </p>
<p>“Eager aren’t we?” </p>
<p>“Hyejooooo.”</p>
<p>“Okay okay, have you seen my black Thrasher hoodie? I think I left it at yours when I spent the night last.” </p>
<p>“....nooooo?” </p>
<p>“...You’re wearing it aren’t you?” </p>
<p>“...Maybe… it’s not my fault it’s comfy!” </p>
<p>“Baby I’m not complaining, you look cute in it. You mind if I come by to pick it up later?”</p>
<p>“Does this ‘coming by to pick it up’ involve me getting a kiss?” </p>
<p>Hyejoo grinned at how cute the other sounded, almost forgetting that she was with her friends. </p>
<p>Almost. </p>
<p>She pushed Heejin lightly when she started to gag, it wasn’t like she and Ryujin were any better. With promises of giving Yerim multiple kisses later, she hung up and handed her phone back to Heejin so she could get in a few more rounds before they decided to pack it up for the night. </p>
<p>Ryujjin and Hyunjin teased her as well, she playfully pushed Hyunjin off her board and chased Ryujin around while the other two laughed and recorded. She’d chased her friend for a few more minutes before they decided to call it a night, saying their goodbyes and heading off into opposite directions. </p>
<p>Thankfully Yerim’s house wasn’t too far from their spot, only taking a few minutes to get there. </p>
<p>She was greeted with her girlfriend’s bright smile on her front porch. Once she was close enough she was tackled into a hug. “I missed you..” Hyejoo pulled back with a smile, leaning in to gently place her lips on Yerim’s, butterflies erupting when she kissed back. Feeling the softness she’d missed so much more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twt: @galaxy_hyejeong <br/>and I have a Hyerim au on there as well if you want to check it out! I'll be updating it as soon as it gets edited :) <br/>Btw most of these are gonna be short cause I'm the queen of writing short things when I think they're 60 pages long.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>